Of Byakugan And Bathhouses
by Azul Ocean
Summary: The byakugan has many uses, most of which used on the battlefield. But innocent little Hinata has discovered a new one...


She wasn't a stalker.

Honestly, she wasn't. She was only curious…, and, well, extremely well-acquainted with his daily movements.

Okay, maybe that was a _little_ stalker-ish. She had watched and followed him to have a rough idea of his schedule. But no pictures, no scraps of his hair or clothing. She didn't have a shrine to him. (However tempting that was.) She wasn't _that_ bad.

But knowledge of schedule combined with curiosity had led Hinata to be maybe a _little_ creepy. Why else would she be crouching outside the boy's hot spring? It was socially acceptable, if painful, for boys to peep in on the girls in their bath areas. Why else would Jiraiya, the Ero-Sennin as dubbed by Naruto, spy on women so much?

Ahem.

Naruto. Sometimes such an enigma. He claimed to not be a "pervert"', but had been caught several times peeping in the girl's onsen. (Although Hinata personally suspected that he had caught the infamous Pervy Sage doing the above, but had been left to take the fall.)

So, this could be presented in court as revenge, payback. If she was caught and arrested. That certainly wouldn't be good for a fledgling genin. Wait, was bath-peeking a crime in Konoha? Was she becoming a criminal? What next? What a world…!

Hinata took a couple breaths to calm down. No. it's not a crime, just adolescent curiosity. A misdemeanor at most.

Naruto, her long-time crush, as she had admitted to herself long ago, was here at the onsen. Her knowledge almost guaranteed it. That, combined with her more-than-slight obsession, drove her to attempt this uncharacteristic action.

The quiet inside the onsen was shattered by a loud shout. Hinata jumped slightly, then smiled. That would be Naruto, making his entrance into the bath. His volume could rival Might Guy's Dynamic Entry on occasion.

It was time. Time for Hinata to find out something about Naruto. His… physique, to be exact. She had seen him without his shirt once, when there teams were practicing on the same field on a hot day. Yeah. That had led to Hinata being knocked out by an improperly-blocked blow from Kiba because she was so distracted by Naruto.

Hinata closed her pale eyes, formed a one-handed seal, and whispered, "Byakugan!"

Veins spiderwebbed out from the corners of her eyes. Non-Hyuugas were sometimes creeped out by the effect, but Hinata barely noticed it, save for a slight tightening of the skin around her eyes.

Hinata focused her 360 degree/x-ray vision on the hot spring onsen and searched for her, um, target. Her plan worked! She could see through the wood walls of the onsen! A small smile graced Hinata's sculpted lips as she began to scan the hut's interior.

The onsen was relatively unoccupied. She could only detect two chakra signatures inside. And one of them was Naruto.

Naruto's was easily enough to locate. His chakra was quite distinctive, and very distinguishable from other male shinobi. Despite what others said about his ability, or lack of, he actually had the potential to be an even better ninja than the celebrated Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke was only better than Naruto at this point because he had received special training and possessed superior chakra control. Naruto's reserves were far larger than any she'd seen.

Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto had just slipped into the spring's pool, dropping his towel in the process. Blissfully unaware of the young genin girl outside.

Hinata simply stared in awe. She never would have thought…well. Apparently his chakra capacity wasn't the only impressively-sized thing about him!

A small drop of blood trickled from Hinata's nose.

Hinata's Naruto-induced daze was cut off when Sasuke walked across her line of vision. Her eyes widened in surprise, but for a much different reason.

"Wow…" she whispered. "For all of Sakura's admiration and praising you would assume he would be…"

"Huh? Teme, did you hear that?" Naruto's voice sounded from inside the onsen. "Sounded like a voice!"

Hinata *eep!*ed and fled before Sasuke could use his Sharingan to detect her. No evidence was left, save for a faint scent of lavender and a few specks of nosebleed-blood on the ground.

Hinata later walked through the village, a small but bright smile on her face. She was contemplating her peeping adventure. What a good idea that was, even if she had almost given herself away.

"Hey Hinata!" a loud voice greeted. Hinata turned to see Sakura, a pink-garbed pink-haired kunoichi, running to catch up with her.

"Ah." Sakura said when she saw the look on the shy Hyuuga girl's face. "Thinking about Naruto, eh?" Hinata nodded. "H-hai, Sakura-san," she replied. Sakura, being a Sasuke fangirl, was probably going to try to convince her of the Uchiha's "unquestionable" superiority.

Hinata's inkling was proven correct a second later. "Hinata," Sakura began, "why do you like Naruto so much? I mean," she said, shrugging, "he's weak, stupid, a dead-last…. Come to think of it, Sasuke-kun's better than him in every way!" Anime hearts appeared in Sakura's eyes at the mention of her obsession's name, which made Hinata wonder if it was a genjutsu.

Hinata just smiled. "N-not everything," she said , quietly blushing. "How would you know? You don't have Byakugan…"

Sakura stopped dead, her jaw dropping at the "shy, innocent girl's" perverted comment. Hinata just kept walking and smiling as Sakura tried and failed to articulate an appropriate response. She didn't see the nosebleed brought on by Hinata's perverted thoughts.

"His is tiny, but Naruto…" Hinata whispered, her small smile widening into a satisfied grin.

**Well, that was my first attempt at a humor fanfic. Thought I would, since my others were kind of dark in tone. Tell me what you think, Please! I beg you!**


End file.
